runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy of Seergaze/Transcript
Player: Hello. Mercenary Adventurer: Yes, and greetings to you. I need to get down to Burgh de Rott, will you take me? Please? Player: Do you want to go right now? MA: Well, before we set off, I have to say I saw something a bit strange at the entrance to Paterdomus. I just wondered if you think we should warn Drezel. I'm just a bit worried, that's all. ---Select an option--- What do you mean, strange stuff near Paterdomus? If it's so important, why not check yourself? Okay, thanks. --- --- --- --- --- - P: What do you mean, strange stuff near Paterdomus? MA: Well, I saw some people going there who I don't think would normally go in. P: Yes? I need more than that if I'm going to traipse all the way around to check it out. MA: Well, at least six people went in the building, three of whom you'd expect: Zamorakian agents, no doubt! But the other looked a bit different and one in particular was trying hard to conceal his attire, which had a distincly 'Saradominist' apprearance. P: Hmm, that does sound a bit strange. I can't imagine why a Saradominist would want to go in the temple with all those Zamorakian monks in there. Perhaps I will check it out. MA: I would check with Drezel first, make sure he's okay and let him know what you're planning on doing. P: Okay, that sounds like a good plan. ---Select an option--- What do you mean, strange stuff near Paterdomus? If it's so important, why not check yourself? Okay, thanks. --- --- --- --- --- - At the basement of Paterdomus temple Drezel: Greeatings again adventurer. How go your travels in Morytania? Is it as evil as I have heard? P: Hey, Drezel. I was just talking to an adventurer waiting for a guide down to Burgh de Rott; he said he saw some suspicious people near the entrance of Paterdomus. Do you know anything about it? D: I'm very sorry name, I've been busy with some restoration work that has been going on in the underground section of the temple. I really wouldn't have noticed anything else going on because it's all so exciting! P: Restoration work. How is that exciting? D: There's no need for that tone, name, please try to have some respect for my work here. D: I was shoring up some supports for the north-most wall in the well antechamber, when I realised that there was something strange about one section of wall. P: Strange? D: I did some investigation of the wall facade and found some stairs. I just had to go down and, in so doing discovered the most amazing thing. It looks like some sort of secret columbarium is down there. P: A columbarium, what's that? D: It's a specialised form of burial chamber, where the remains are stored in coffins which are placed in the walls. It's unique. P: Wow, that sounds really wierd. I should go and check it out. D: I think that's a good idea, Name, but now I'm a bit worried about those suspicious people the adventurer saw going into the main temple. D: Can you also check that out and report back to me what you discover? I'd really appreciate it. ---Select an option--- Can you explain a bit about columbarium? Who do you think these suspicious people are? how are things here? Okay, thanks. --- --- --- --- --- - P: Can you explain a bit about columbarium? D: Sure! The columbarium is a specialised form of burial chamber. Usually, the remains of those that have passed away are stored in coffins which are placed in recepticles in the wall. It's unique. There is something strange, though: a few of the coffins have been broken open, and only thing inside are some personal effects, not the bones or ashes you would expect to see. P: Sounds a bit creepy. D: It's a bit odd to be sure. There is also some writing on the coffins which is written in the old tongue. D: My translation isn't spot on, but essentially it goes, '...these worldy gains do I leave to whomever saves me from the dread service of Drakan, the fate worse than death'. What does that mean, 'the dread service of Drakan'? And what about 'the fate worse than death'? P: Hmm, I think I have some ideas. ---Select an option--- Can you explain a bit about columbarium? Who do you think these suspicious people are? how are things here? Okay, thanks. --- --- --- --- --- - P: Who do you think these suspicious people are? D: I'm sorry, remind me what you said about them again? P: Well I only know what the mercenary adventurer told me. Apparently, there were some Zamorakian and Saradominist figures seen going into the temple. P: Based on what the adventurer told me, they were all making an effort to hide their appearance. I'm not sure what it's all about. D: Be careful when going into the temple, but make sure you search all the floors and try to find out what's going on. It could just be an effort by the local authorities to take the temple back from the Zamorakians, though. ---Select an option--- Can you explain a bit about columbarium? Who do you think these suspicious people are? How are things here? Okay, thanks. --- --- --- --- --- - P: Okay, thanks The columbarium *Player tries to open the wall storage Game: You search the wall recess, and see something interesting behind. *Cutscene where blood talisman is showed plays P: Blimey, A blood talisman! At the top of the temple *Cutscene with conspiracy meeting plays P: Eh, strangers? That's suspicious! I'd better get ot of sight! Mysterious person 1: ...so these Guthixian Edicts will soon be removed... Mysterious person 2: ...and not before time... MP 1: ...silence, dog! I didn't give you leave to speak... P: Looks nasty - better get ready for trouble! *MP 2 notices the adventurer MP 2: Intruder! Everyone teleport now! MP 1: Guards! Kill this intruder then clean the room! Leave nothing behind! *Battle with Fistandantilus and Zamorak Sliver* *Player almost kills the other of the enemies* P: Oh no! They're teleporting away! P: This isn't over! I'm going to rid the world of you for good! *Enemies teleport P: Okay, I'd better have a look for some clues so I can cinvince Drazel of what I saw. I can scarcely belive it myself! *Player searches a table Game: You find a page from a book and a white glove and put them to your inventory. *Player inspects a glove Game: It looks like a plain white glove with a small Saradomin symbol stitched into it. *Player inspects a page Game: A page torn from a book. The page depicts a map of Misthalin and higlights specific religious centers. It has a faint outline of the symbol of Zamorak on it. The basement of Paterdomus temple ---Select an option--- Ask about items. Talk about something else. --- --- --- --- --- - P: Well met, Drazel. I'm back from the temple and have something to report. D: Go ahead, name, I'm listening. P: I investigated the temple and found that there were some Saradominist and Zamorakian conspirators in there, who seems to be working together. P: Unfortunately, they spotted me and most of them teleported away, but I managed to defeat two of the Zamorakian bodyguards and I found some clues. D: Oh? What did you find? P: I found this Saradominist glove and this map, which seems to come from a Zamorakian map book. P: I know it's circumstantial, but I really think there may be some symphatisers in both camps who are working together. I remember that they were discussing Guthixian Edicts as well. D: Well it all sounds a bit strange. In the meantime, I'm going to take the evidence off your hands for safekeeping. We never know when it may come in useful to uncover the true identities of our enemies. D: Now, name, I think you owe a certain adventurer a guided trip down to Burgh de Rott - he was certainly helpful in spotting this incident. ---Select an option--- What do you think this means? Do you think this has anything to do with the Guthixian Edicts? What should I do now? Can you explain a bit about the columbarium? I’ve forgotten where Veliaf is! --- --- --- --- --- - P: What do you think this means? D: This is quite troubling, Name. Bless Saradomin's beard that you discovered this and survived your ordeal. D: This information may help us to figure out the larger struggle - if we're given sufficent time, of course. ---Select an option--- What do you think this means? Do you think this has anything to do with the Guthixian Edicts? What should I do now? Can you explain a bit about the columbarium? I’ve forgotten where Veliaf is! --- --- --- --- --- - P: Do you think this has anything to do with the Guthixian Edicts? D: Hmm, what makes you ask that, name? I know you well enough now, you usually have some ideas before asking your questions. P: Well, it just seems a bit stange that although Saradominist and Zamorakian agent were working together, not one of group seemed to represent Guthix. P: If the group you were trying to find a way to live together, trying to ease old agressions, surely some sort of Guthixian meditation would have been helpful. D: A good point. Guthixian druids have usually been at the forefront of easing tensions beetween warring factions, especially beetween the Zamorakian and Saradominist camps. P: So perhaps the reason Guthixians weren't involved is because they might have interfered with their plans...or maybe the conspirators were planning some joint venture agains the Guthixians? D: Saradominists and Zamorakians working together agains the followers of Guthix? Sounds a little strange, don't you think? But, then again...it certainly seems, in some strange way, to make more sense... P: This is all getting a little bit scary! ---Select an option--- What do you think this means? Do you think this has anything to do with the Guthixian Edicts? What should I do now? Can you explain a bit about the columbarium? I’ve forgotten where Veliaf is! --- --- --- --- --- - P: What should I do now? D: Good question name, and I have the perfect answer! D: Take that mercenary adventurer down to Burgh de Rott! He's very keen to get down there and he did you a fovour by tipping you off about those people going into Paterdomus. P: Well, I suppose he did give me some useful information, so I guess I owe him that much. D: Indeed, name, he certainly was observant to have noticed such slight details. I'll be thatVeliaf and the Myreque movement in Burgh de Rott and Meiyerditch will be pleased to have your continued assistance, too. P: Oh yes, I'll stop in and see Veliaf as well. I'll bet the myreque are sitll holded up in that dirty old inn basement. It was a filty job having to clean that place up, I remember. ---Select an option--- What do you think this means? Do you think this has anything to do with the Guthixian Edicts? What should I do now? Can you explain a bit about the columbarium? I’ve forgotten where Veliaf is! --- --- --- --- --- - Outside of Paterdomus temple Mercenary adventurer: Hey again, did you check out Paterdomus like I suggested? Are you ready to take me to Burgh de Rott now? ---Select an option--- Yes, I checked out Paterdomus. You still want to go to Burgh de Rott? Okay, thanks. --- --- --- --- --- - P: Yes, I checked out Paterdomus. MA: And what did you find? P: It's stange actually: it looked like Saradominist and Zamorakian agents were working together. I don't know how should I react. They were talking about Guthixian Edicts. Strange. MA: Yes, it's a bit odd, isn't it...I wouldn't worry about it too much just now, especially since I really ought to be travelling down to Burgh de Rott. ---Select an option---- Yes, I checked out Paterdomus. You still want to go to Burgh de Rott? Okay, thanks. --- --- --- --- --- - P: You still want to go to Burgh de Rott? MA: Yes, and sooner the better - are you ready to go? P: I can take you to Burgh de Rott MA: Oh really? That would be great! I'll give you a small reward once we reach our destination. *The game of Temple Trekking begins* Burgh de Rott Game: Stranger removes his helmet... Ivan Storm: Hey thanks for getting me to Burgh de Rott, name. Now I can go and see my friends. P: What? Ivan! You tricked me! IS: Don't be angry, name, I didn’t mean to trick you. But I have to visit my friend the Myreque and continue the fight against Drakan! Game: Ivan walks off towards the dilapidated inn. The new Myreque hideout in the basement of an old inn Player: Well met, Veliaf, it's good to see you again. Veliaf Hurz: Likewise, Name, what new is there from your many travels P: I'm sorry to say that Ivan tricked me into bringing him down to Burgh de Rott VH: I'm quite angry about that! I know it's not really your fault, but he just doesn't realise dangers down here and I'd have expected you to check a bit more before setting off with someone so young. P: There's no need to take it out on me! Anyway, he's not so young. It's dangerous for all of us, but he's a part of this group. P: He accepts the danger like everyone else in the Myreque. Why are you so concerned anyway? VH: It's complicated. Ivan is our special charge. I don't want to go into details, but we need to ensure his safety and this isn't really a safe place. P: Well, ten out of ten for secrecy. You should talk to Drezel about keeping the things under your hat. You'd get on like a house on fire. Anyway, let's not argue. There's a plenty of other more useful things for me to be doing. I'm sure. VH: You're right, name, and I do have a job for you when you've finished with being inpertinent to your direct superior. But maybe you've got some news for me as well. Remember, you're our connection to the outside world. What have you got to tell me? Category:Transcripts